Talk:Hyper Beam (Super Metroid)
Echoes Appearance? I think I may have seen this weapon in Metroid Prime 2, during the fight with Dark Samus Stage 3. She sent out phason particles to damage Samus, but She caught it in her charge beam and fired it at Dark Samus. Does this count?--Redeadhunter 13:42, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :See Phazon Beam. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 15:08, September 21, 2009 (UTC) The Hyper Beam was Not Present in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption I think it should be noted that there is a difference between the Hyper Beam and a hyper beam. The Hyper Beam is the official name of the beam Samus acquires in Super Metroid after the death of the Super Metroid. In Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, that is not the Hyper Beam. It's the Phazon Beam. It may be considered a "hyper beam" since Samus is in hyper mode. Otherwise, chronologically, the Phazon Beam in Metroid Prime would be the first official Hyper Beam in the Metroid series. Metroid Fan 20:13, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :The name "Hyper Beam" is attributed to Samus' Phazon Beam in Hyper Mode in the Inventory. It is an official name. Likewise, Phazon Beam was given to Metroid Prime's Phazon Suit weapon in the Inventory. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:48, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :Hm. Well, that's silly. Oh well, I guess. Metroid Fan 21:55, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Mother Brain's hyper beam was obtained when? The article states that the Hyper Beam was given to Samus when the Baby's remains rained on her. Isn't it more logical that the beam was given to her during the time when the Baby was attached to Samus and energizing her? I highly doubt that the Metroid had planned, let alone know that upon death, that the Hyper beam absorbed from Mother Brain was gonna be transfered to our heroine (and it would be plain silly if it was just a case of plain luck/coincidence). Again, it'd make more sense if the metroid knew what it was doing (they're known to be smart) and was making sure to fully implement the Hyper Beam in its mother before charging towards the Pirate leader, hence why it stayed so long taking damage from the boss. I am aware that Samus only starts to glow rainbow colors after the Baby's remains rain on her, but i think that was just to add impact/drama (is that the right word?) in the moment. In fact, in Metroid Other M, the raindrops from the Baby actually appear to have less impact on Samus and her suit compared to Super Metroid's version; in other words, Other M's version makes it seem less likely that the Baby's remains transfered the Hyper Beam. I'm actually more inclined to believe that Samus' anger and sadness (emotions) activated the weapon she had unknowingly received from the Baby. At the very least, I'd think it'd be best if both possibilities were mentioned in the article. As in, we mention both the already present theory that the Baby's remains transfered the weapon, AND the theory that the Baby had given her the weapon during the energy transfer. Comments/opinions and objections anyone? (Latinlingo 01:20, July 7, 2010 (UTC)) :Please post this on the Forums Metroid101 01:21, July 7, 2010 (UTC) No Metroid101, this is an idea for improving the article. What I wrote is just what I assumed. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 01:22, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Here's an idea... Can we pause the game at this scene to figure out exactly when Samus gets it? ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 01:28, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Well, i found out that the hyper beam is in the menu list of the pause screen after Samus is done glowing rainbow colors. As illogical as it is (the idea of the Baby giving the weapon through its remains), i guess i wont complain anymore. Hopefully Metroid Other M will dive deeper into this incident and find out how and when exactly the Hyper Beam was acquired. (Latinlingo 00:08, July 14, 2010 (UTC)) Why are we saying the Hyper Beam was MB's weapon to begin with? It seemed to me that the baby attacked Brain, hurt her, then just went back to heal Samus, not to give her any particular power. Then it was killed, and the massive amounts of energy it absorbed (both to reach that size, and from attacking MB) was released upon Samus and overloaded her suit, putting the beam into hyper mode. There's no reason to say Brain's giant wide laser was the hyper beam or that Baby stole it or anything. It's just speculation. Dazuro 02:16, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Well, if she had it, she would have used it again, because it crippled Samus. She (Samus) was unable to attack, thus MB could have finished her off easily. I think it's safe to say that the beam got stolen from MB, although we can't confirm that the beam was given to Samus. Dazuro's theory may be correct. Portalboat 05:35, August 16, 2010 (UTC) I don't think it was stolen so much as she was too weak to use it. Dazuro 05:53, August 16, 2010 (UTC) I think that the reasons we believe that the beam was somehow transfered to Samus are the following: The Mother Brain starts shooting multi-colored wide lasers, and the Mother Brain herself is glowing with multiple colors as she is firing it. Baby comes in later, absorbs energy from Mother Brain while she is supposedly shooting the multi-colored wide laser because she is glowing with multiple colors. Baby transfers energy to Samus and dies; Samus starts glowing with multiple colors ''for a moment and Mother Brain ''no longer shoots''' multi-colored '''wide lasers for the rest of the battle. Samus, on the other hand is now equipped with the Hyper Beam, and shoots multi-colored beams while she herself glows with multiple colors'' as she fires it. This is the case with Super Metroid's take at least. In Other M's take, who knows how deeper and how different they'll explain it (they already changed it by taking off the Gravity Suit from Samus in the flashback when she was supposed to have it, like Super Metroid's take). Also, just because Samus didnt shoot wide lasers like Mother Brain did isnt enough to establish the idea that Samus wasnt shooting Mother Brain's weapon. The weapon was simply adapted to her suit/arm cannon. But to be sure, we'd still need to look into any guide coming directly from Nintendo's mouth to confirm this. ( 05:56, August 16, 2010 (UTC)) Mother Brain's attack has a different name anyway. '''ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 07:58, August 18, 2010 (UTC) I didn't know Mother Brain's had name actually (with the exception of the hyper beam itself, what with the same exact color scheme, use and context. 14:10, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Yep, it was named as the Laser Brain Attack in the Super Metroid Nintendo Player's Guide. [[User:The Exterminator|'''''The'' ''Ext''er''minator]] {ADMIN} (talk • e-mail • • • ) 14:14, August 20, 2010 (UTC) It doesn't really seem possible for the Baby's DEAD remains to give her the Hyper Beam, is it? Also, she does not glow in the Other M take after the remains fall on her in Other M, so it seems more likely it was given to her while her energy was being recharged by the Baby. The hyper beam MAY belong to MB, but possibly she can't use it because samus has it, or maybe the Baby's attack made it less efficient.CABAL 09:15, August 22, 2010 (UTC) O.K. guys, I have an idea. do you remember when Samus first enters the first room (I think) in Tourian. Standing there before your eyes is a standing Chozo Statue. Couldn't it be that this statue, when it was still sitting down, held the Hyper Beam in its hand? While the baby was roaming around there, it could have discovered the statue and the item, and begun to drain the energy( remember, when you shoot the statue when you first walk in it turns to dust). After the baby had sucked up the Hyper Beam, The satue, knowing it's item had been taken, stood up and attacked, but sucked up all of it's energy, as well, leaving standing in a very intimidates and suprising position. Later, when it gives you the energy it took from Mother Brain, it also gives you the Hyper Beam. In this I am stating that Samus did not get the Hyper Beam from Mother Brain. Once again this was just an observation I made and a possible expanation for the Hyper Beam. Posted by The WooHoo merge or not merge if you choose to merge them together, then i say they are the same because they have a similar name and are incredibly powerful. if not merged, you can call the Wii one hyper MODE and the SNES one hyper BEAM There is already an article titled Hyper Mode, which talks about the modes seen at the end of the first Metroid Prime (against the final boss), and the one seen in Corruption (obtained through the PED). And Hyper Beam is the official name of the weapon seen in Corruption, so changing an official name is not possible (i dont think its permitted in the wikia anyway). (Latinlingo 06:30, August 22, 2010 (UTC)) :They should just remain the way they are now. They are both officially called "Hyper Beam", but they are two completely unrelated beams, with only a name in common. The system we have now Beam (Game Name) is fine. Piconoe 04:01, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Names The Hyper Beam in Corruption is not the same as the phazon Beam. It is a PHAZON-POWERED Beam, but the Inventory and most offical sources call it the Hyper Beam. It also has different effects compared to the original Phazon Beam (ie: it can be charged) so you should probably keep them seperate. You can't call the Corruption Hyper Beam Hyper Mode because not only is is Hyper Beam its offical name, there's already a Hypermode page (two, actually, inclduing the page about the difficulty setting) and there are many weapon systems Samus uses in Hypermode, not just the Hyper Beam. Probably the two pages should just be seperate under their current names or merged without altering the names. Negative Energy On the article, under trivia, somebody has stated that the hyper beam is formed from the negative energies from Samus' suit and Mother Brain's attack of choice. Is there any evidence for the beam being created through Samus' emotions, and should it really be written as fact under trivia? Oatesy03 16:06, November 28, 2010 (UTC) The fact that the weapon only activates AFTER the baby dies, which is quite a while after the baby had finished giving her energy, is what suggests that her sadness and rage activated the Hyper Beam (though the energy given by the baby still played a role of course). If she had the beam immediately after the baby finished healing her, than there would not be any doubts. I rewrote the trivia slightly. ( 18:24, November 28, 2010 (UTC)) The hyper beam is actually a mixture of events. You see, when the Metroid dies, all of the energy from Mother Brain's Mind Beam is sent into Samus. This combines with strong emotions, which are what truly power the suit. The hyper beam is actually a variation of Mother Brain's attack. SethOmega 18:55, November 28, 2010 (UTC) I'll take your word for it. I always thought it was the suit processing the massive energy input, never heard of the suit being powered by emotion. Is that in the manga? Cause that's the key bit of canon which I've never looked at. Oatesy03 06:50, November 29, 2010 (UTC) :Negative Energy...? Okay, who's bloody idea was that? The three people above: To correct a few things and try to be nice: First, emotion does not power or control the Power Suit, it is thoughts and physical movements that control it. Second, during the events of the final battle on Zebes, with Mother Brain, the Metroid saps the energy from Mother Brain (and her Hyper Beam attack), and then delivers all that energy to Samus to heal her, and as an after-effect, provide her the huge amount of energy to project as the Hyper Beam. If you want to get extremely technical with it, it is nothing but an extremely overpowered Power beam (or all the beams she possessed then). Go play Super Metroid again if you must, it certainly won't hurt :P --[[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 15:51, November 29, 2010 (UTC) ::"Negative Energy...? Okay, who's bloody idea was that?" ::If it weren't for me being an over-nice person, I would have said something on those lines. Thank you for confirming what I've always thought about the Power Suit and the events leading to Mother Brain's demise. Anyway, unless I see some evidence otherwise, I vote in favour of removing this Negative Energy stuff from the article. Oatesy03 19:05, November 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Emotions do have a great influence on the functionality of the Power Suit, as evidenced by many scenes in Other M. Due to these, it would be logical to assume that Samus' emotions had at least some effect on the Hyper Beam. You don't have to include this, but I'm just saying that the close link between Samus' mental state and the performance of her suit likely helped to make the beam more powerful, given that the suit fails when she has situations of distress, wouldn't parental anger fuel the suit? :S [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|'''''HellKaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 19:35, November 29, 2010 (UTC) :::From memory, that happens mainly when a) she's shot by a powerful GF weapon, which seems to be all about the damage the weapon does, and b) after she receives a healthy helping of wall to the face courtesy of our good friend Ridley. Seems to me that those two incidences would point to the damage sustained by the suit being the source of the problem, especially seeing as the suit tends to disappear when she is killed throughout the games. The trivia in question has been removed (before I got to it no less), but I think it's safer to say that the Metroid grants the powers, either through stealing them from Mother Brain, or simply due to the sheer amount of power it imparts on Samus anyway. Oatesy03 20:58, November 29, 2010 (UTC) :::No it doesn't HK. The only mentality-triggered effect found within the Power Suit's functionality is the matter of Samus equipping and powering down the suit itself when needed and not needed. And we don't have that much solid proof on that either. Thereby the only trait emotion would have an effect on would possibly be some sort of Suit malfunction, as thoughts are the trigger for a vast majority of the Suits functions, and not being able to think clearly due to emotions, would cause minimal or moreso havoc. Just as well, you appear to be basing things on the idea that Samus can increase the overall power of her Armcannon, via emotions...? That would mean that the Armcannon would have to be literally powered by here neural activity, or something of equal taboo-like technology. Sure it's possible, but then again if that were true it would also merit that extreme use of the suits abilities would result in user fatigue. And with the Power Suit being a reinforced exoskeleton, it isn't supposed to require more energy to function than it's going to use...? The Suit's capabilities are finite, not unlimited as per Samus' apparently infinite emotions. :P --[[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 21:10, November 29, 2010 (UTC) :::Remember that Samus is a human/chozo hybrid, thus her capabilities could be vast indeed, far surpassing that of any normal human, so user fatigue may not exist on our Samus if she was using neural activity. Also, in the manga, Old Bird explicitely says to Samus during training after discussing with Mother Brain about the suit: It seems you havent invested your emotions into it. They are potentially talking about the suit. Anyways, the fact that Samus' emotions may have activated the Hyper Beam (not ACQUIRED through her emotions) is based on the fact that the weapon is not on Samus' item list UNTIL AFTER the baby is killed above her head, to which she starts to glow rainbow colors, HEAVILY suggesting that the shock of seeing the baby die, and the resulting emotion from it, activated the weapon that she had unknowingly acquired during the energy transfer. ( 00:17, November 30, 2010 (UTC)) :I'm about to yell at you, probably violently, for being stupid... I don't even give a damn about whether or not the SUIT runs works on emotion. I have thoroughly explained that above, and yet, I see that at your not-so-lonely apex of ignorance as it seems, you are only seeing what you wish I was saying, so you can attempt to construct a just argument. My entire point in this is: The weapons of the power suit are finite. I do not care in the slightest even if Samus, does possess infinite brain activity, which is also just plain stupid and misinformed, obviously. That is like saying, that the amount of explosive force contained within a Power Bomb is dependent on Samus' feelings on the matter, where the Power Bombs are even collected individually and cannot be edited in strength. When the Baby Metroid sapped the energy out of Mother Brain, it somehow also sapped the ability to use Mother Brains Beam attack. May sound stupid and illogical, but anyone who is familiar with the older Metroid games will recognize that as being a rather standard thing. Not only that but according to you, the fact that both Mother Brain's Beam atack, and Samus' Hyper Beam both bear the same animation colors and effect, save for one being conical and the other straight, bears no relevance whatsoever. You are being stupid, don't take it personally, I do not insult people. If I feel you are missing the entire point, which you are, then I'm calling you stupid, or otherwise, ignorant. --[[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ADMIN'} (Talk• •Logs) 18:29, November 30, 2010 (UTC) :Did you know that in extreme circumstances the body can bypass limits and perform better than it would normally? For example if a close friend is in danger. I'd imagine its something like that. People aren't ignoring what you are saying, they jsut have their own opinions that conflict with yours. This is a fictional universe after all, so we can't be sure about everything, and making rules (that unless definatley stated to be true) isn't always going to work. Back to the point, its obvious that Samus' suit performs the same based on normal fighting situations, but as it is hinted that Samus' emotions somewhat influence the suit's power in certain conditions, i.e. when she encounters ridley: I dont think the damage was the main part of that scene; She composes herself after the dragging in an attempt to regain the suit by clenching her arm. THis looks like she is trying to supress her fear, which is what is causing the malfunction. Generally, emotions do not influence the suit's '''power'. They do however contribute in maintaing it. Since there is a connection, One could assume that Samus' emotions were somehow the result of the Hyper Beam, although I wouldn't bet on it being the main reason. She couldn't just conjure up a beam because she was mad. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 19:30, November 30, 2010 (UTC) :What HellKaiserryo12 said is exactly what i wanted to say, but i couldnt find the right way of saying it :S Sorry Piratehunter for any misunderstanding! ( 19:38, November 30, 2010 (UTC)) : :Unfortunately, without an in-depth analysis of the suit's functions in conjunction with Samus' emotions, the "massive amounts of energy imparted on Samus" theory simply looks far more like it would fit in the established canon. And anyway, in Other M, Samus doesn't seem to let her emotions control her when she faces off against Mother Brain in the opening. She doesn't seem to be getting angry or crying, she just acts cool and collected and kills Brainosaurus Rex (yes, I know that's not it's name). And if her emotions let her unleash new powers, why hasn't she whipped out a death beam every time she's fought Ridley, who she's clearly going to be pretty angry with, especially in Zero Mission, when it's her first opportunity to kill him since the death of her parents (to my knowledge)? Oatesy03 20:02, November 30, 2010 (UTC) ::I can actually see why PirateHunter has been getting pissed off. You didn't listen to what I said. In fact you missed the main point that I specifically tried to make noticable. Read things properly in future. I'm not going to repeat my point when you can see it clearly if you'd bothered to read it. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:13, November 30, 2010 (UTC) :: ::From what I've seen he's been pissed off with you. He outright disagreed with you over it being her emotions which caused her to be able to use the Hyper Beam. I shall admit to the fact that I misread your earlier post revising your theory, and saying about the emotion not being the main factor. My apologies. However, I still think that her emotions had little to do with her ability to use the hyper beam. That is my opinion, not me misreading. Oatesy03 20:54, November 30, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Here is what I think. Samus has a hyper-mode functionality that can only be activated when her suit is given a powerful source of energy, such as the Hyper Beam. In Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, Samus can go into hyper mode and use the Hyper Beam. In Metroid Prime, she used a pool of Phazon to go into hyper mode. The Baby restored Samus' energy, but also gave Samus the Hyper Beam. If negative energy was involved, why didn't Samus use the Hyper Beam after Anthony was supposedly killed by Ridley? She must have showed anger and sadness. Metroid Fan 17:32, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Metroid Fan, you are the only one to actually argue logically and for that you deserve this fresh baked double chocolate chip cookie. Aside from that, yes, that is my point. The Armcannon functions via energy; energy being emitted from a fixed source, somewhere or another, Samus' Suit possesses a storage of energy to be expelled offensively using the Armcannon. THAT SOURCE ISN'T GOING TO BE AFFECTED BY EMOTION. Dat's stoopid :P unless her suit is built to activate power amplification modules of some sort, in the event she becomes angry. For the record, that is a very warring feature to include in the suit of a Pacifistic race (the Chozo), that would empower them to become angry and enter a rage when in combat, which is like something straight out of the Prose Edda. That being said, I think we can agree that Metroid is hardly Norse-based, (ship names do not count; semantics).The logical not to mention the obvious explanation is that the Metroid transmitted all that energy it absorbed from Mother Brain, to Samus. And because Mother Brain obviously would use more power to function than Samus' suit, it resulted in the positive equivalent to being overpowered, and thus allowed her to expel more energy at will, just as Hyper Mode in MP3 allowed her to expel more energy then normal using the stored effects of Phazon. --[[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']] {ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 18:45, December 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::And stop calling me "PirateHunter". The "h" is hardly majuscule HK. :P --[[User:Piratehunter|''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r'']] {ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 18:53, December 1, 2010 (UTC) It CANNOT open any door, just Blue! If you watch the video linked after my signature, you will see that the player fires the Hyper Beam at a Missile Door and it does NOT open. LOOK, for God's sake! LOOK! Plus, it cannot be retained for future sessions. It must be used to defeat bosses only in one session. It has properties of- The Wave Beam The Plasma Beam The Super Missile (in damage) The Phazon Beam (in rapid-fire, remember, Samus got IT first, then LOST it after the last playable moment, just like here) 08:42, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Here's the link. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rpQYaXfRy7s